It Started in the Treehouse
by secretlyanerd2612
Summary: Dipper is in Gravity Falls for his last summer before he starts his real job and becomes an adult. *Gulp* Hopefully he can finally get Pacifica to notice him, or maybe she has noticed him the whole time. Just a fluffy piece of fluff because I couldn't sleep. Dipcifica and unashamed. Rated M for the possibility of smut ;) (That means there will be smut)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Gravity Falls or any of the character. I'm not that cool.

 _Crack_

"What was that?" Dipper Pines asked no one but himself.

 _Crack_

Dipper whipped his head to the other side of the clearing, and held very still. Out in the woods around the Mystery Shack one couldn't be too carful. With gnomes, trolls, dinosaurs, and other monsters about, he was glad to have his great uncle Ford's journals with him. Even if, at this point, Dipper had contributed just as much to them as Ford did.

That was what brought him out in the first place. With Gruncle Stan and Ford off on their fifth expedition to the pacific ocean on the Stan 'o War II, Dipper was left to continue his uncle's research. Which he was happy to do. It was a good distraction from thinking about the future and what that would bring.

He and Mabel had just finished their senior year of college, and were spending the last summer before adulthood in Gravity Falls. Soos still let them spend their time there in the attic of the Shack. It was the same as when the twins were twelve and spent their first summer with Stan. After ten years, the exhibits were different, and Soos had updated the merchandise, but it was still just as much a tourist trap as ever.

Which meant that Dipper needed a break from it just as much as he had when he was a kid. Mabel was helping with the gift shop today since Wendy had a real job as a lawyer now, and Soos was being Mr. Mystery. Dipper was not needed for this bus load, so he took the opportunity to go search the clearing for new clues about a possible new species living in the woods— _snap—_ all alone.

He reached for his shrink light. He heard some more rustling in the woods behind him. Placing his thumb on the switch, Dipper stood up, spun around, and pointed the flash light at…

Pacifica.

"Watch out, Dipper!" She shouted as she held up her hands in defense.

He let out his breath. "It's just you. I thought you were a multibear or something." Relieved, Dipper lowered his "weapon."

"If I was a multibear, you would be singing 'Disco Girls' by now," She replied with her hand on her hip and a smirk.

"Haha. Yes. Very funny." Sarcasm always came easy when he was around Pacifica.

She laughed, and Dipper's heart did a flip. That was another side affect to having Pacifica close. After helping her banish the ghost in her families mansion, he realized that their was a lot more to Pacifica than just the shallow bitch mask she put on for the world. Every summer since then the Pine twins and Pacifica Northwest would hang out and soon became great friends.

And then, suddenly one summer, Pacifica was not the spoiled rich girl who was distraught by having only one pony now, but the gorgeous blonde woman who's smile did funny things to Dipper's insides. But Dipper never did anything about it because he was sure she thought of him as just the geeky guy who came to town every summer and would text the rest of the year. Even if Dipper had grown up himself since they first met. He was no longer the boy who squeaked when he fanboyed about the author and had noodle arms, but a tall man with broad shoulders who could actually lift heavy boxes and only squealed under the most exciting of circumstances.

"What are you doing out here?" Dipper asked. It was a bit strange. Not that Pacifica never came out with him to look for clues. Ever since the ghost and weirdmaggedon, she had developed an interest for the mysterious nature of Gravity Falls, but she rarely came out by herself. She usually met him at the Shack and they would go out together.

"I was at the Shack and Mabel said that you were out here. I needed a break from my parents so I thought I would find you." That wasn't hard to fathom. When Bill was defeated and the Northwest family lost their fortune, Pacifica had become her parents ticket to that life again. They always pushed her really hard to get into a good school, a good program, a good job, and a good salary. Pacifica's start date for her job as a PR rep for a new tech start up in Portland didn't start till the end of the summer, but her parents kept nagging her to get the date moved forward. Along with the job, Pacifica was getting a large signing bonus. Her parents would get most of it. Which was fine with her because after getting used to her new life in the middle class she realized she didn't need all that stuff, just some of it. Clothing would always be a weakness, and shoes. But she only needed one closet, not three, and it was ok if she had to walk across the hall to the bathroom instead of having one in her own suite.

Pacifica sat cross legged on the ground next to Dipper's backpack and leaned back. "What are we looking for today?"

Trying not to get distracted by her tanned legs in their denim shorts, Dipper sat down again. "I don't know yet." He grabbed his magnifying glass, and handed it to Pacifica. "If you look in the grass here, you can see tiny prints in the dirt."

Pacifica scooted closer to Dipper and leaned over to look at the ground, resting her arm on his knee. Dipper stopped breathing.

"Yeah," she drawled, distracted by her thoughts. "They look like little dog paw prints. Maybe they are a new breed of chihuahua?" Pacifica snorted at her own joke as she sat back up.

Remembering how to breath again, Dipper snorted right back to cover up his awkwardness. "Instead of teacup poodle, it's a teaspoon poodle."

Pacifica laughed, and Dipper joined in. He couldn't help it. Her laugh was catching.

"So how are we going to find it?" Pacifica asked when the laughter died down.

Getting serious again, Dipper proposed his plan. "I have micro cameras all over this clearing in the grass, and am setting up a trap. Or was when you showed up."

"Do you want help?"

"Sure. You remember those traps we set four summers ago?"

Pacifica thought for a moment. "The ones we used to catch the three eared rabbit?"

"Yep. Same thing but smaller."

"I can handle that." She shot him a cocky grin.

He gave her one right back. "Then lets get to it."

They spent the rest of the afternoon setting tiny traps, and talking about whatever came to mind. Pacifica was especially interested in Dipper's job at the quantum physics lab in Portland. "We will be in the same city!" she exclaimed.

From there, Pacifica asked what quantum physics was and how he was studying it. Dipper explained he was working with time travel. People usually just zoned out at that point in the conversation, but Pacifica actually seemed interested in how it was going to work and when he thought she could come to his lab to see it in action. "Mabel doesn't even want to come to the lab," he warned her.

"She's not as smart as I am," she said like it was an obvious point and he was dumb for not seeing it. "Or at least smart in a different way."

"Good point."

Then it was Pacifica's turn to explain her job and how she planned on increasing the start up's noticeability. What ever that meant. Dipper noticed, though, that she wasn't super into the topic. "Are you happy with the job?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's a great job and it pays really well. Plus I have benefits, which is nice because I won't have to rely on my parents for anything. But…" she trailed off and finished the trap she was setting.

"But thats not what you want to do." When Dipper looked up, he could see Pacifica angrily swiping a tear from her cheek like she couldn't believe it had the audacity to squeeze out of her eye.

"Not really, no." She tried to chuckle through her sadness, but it didn't work very well. "But you know my parents."

Dipper stood up, walked over to her, and crouched down to give her a hug. She turned into him, and wrapped her arms around him. Pacifica held tight for a few moments, and then pulled away. Without looking at him she mumbled, "Thanks."

"No need to thank me, ma'am." Dipper had stood back up and to give Pacifica some space. "Just doing my duty."

Pacifica smiled up at him. "So anyway, I think that was the last of them."

She did that sometimes; would get sad and then pretend it never happened. Dipper was happy to be their for her-he had been doing it ever since they became friends and he realized that her parents were major dickweeds-but ever since he started to have feelings for her, it would hurt that he was still stuck at the friend zone when he wanted to be in the more-than-friend zone.

Dipper looked around the clearing, silently agreeing not to talk about it anymore. "Right. So next phase: waiting. The best vantage point is in the tree over there." He pointed to a large tree with thick limbs that would hold both their weight, and the treehouse that Dipper had built a few summers back. "House" was a generous term. It was more like a platform placed in a cluster of branches.

"How long is the waiting going to take?" Pacifica looked at him skeptically.

"Um…I don't know…" Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and readjusted his hat. He still wore his white and blue pine tree hat from when he was twelve. The fact that it was still intact and only have minor damage to it was a testament to its good luck.

"Well, I'm not going to sit there all night." Dipper was disappointed, but tried not to show it. "It's hard and cold. Plus I doubt you brought food with you." Dipper hadn't even thought about food. "I'll be back." And with that, Pacifica turned around and set off back to the Mystery Shack.

"Ok…" Pacifica could be so confusing sometimes.

While she was gone, Dipper climbed in his tree "house" and set up the monitor for the cameras, which ran on an interesting substance he had discovered in the spaceship. He was sitting in it when, about an hour later, Pacifica came back with a big duffle bag. She dropped it at the bottom of the tree, and Dipper climbed down. "What's in the bag?"

Pacifica unzippered it and Dipper saw blankets and pillows from the Mystery Shack. "I didn't want to be cold and uncomfortable the whole night. And there is food, too. Mostly snacks, but I had Mabel make us some sandwiches."

"Awesome. I love snacks and sandwiches!" Dipper rooted through the bag and found a sandwich. "I didn't even know I was hungry until now."

Pacifica laughed. "Your welcome."

"How about I get in the stand and you throw the stuff to me."

"Deal."

After all the blankets, pillows, and food were up, Pacifica climbed up next to Dipper. It wasn't a very big space so they were very close, but the blankets made it quite comfortable and since Dipper had set up the platform with a limb for a backrest, they had a place to rest their pillows.

"Cool setup, Dipper." Pacifica noticed when they were both settled in and had a sandwich. "We can see all the traps from here, and the camera feeds are coming in nicely."

Dipper blushed as he took his hat off to get more comfortable. Luckily it the sun was setting so Pacifica couldn't tell. Hopefully. "Thanks. I did something like this when I was in college. We were studying dear eating habits."

"Neat. All I did was write papers, take tests, and party."

From there, they discussed their last year of college, whether or not Soos was going to propose to Melody, and had a very heated debate about whether or not cheese cake was the best dessert as the sun set and the moon rose high in the sky.

Dipper was just about to make a solid case for banana cream pie when Pacifica suddenly leaned into him, brought her face an inch from his, raised her arm, and…pointed to the screen. "What was that?" she quickly inquired.

"Uhhh…" Dipper responded unintelligibly. The scent of Pacifica drove all other thoughts from his mind. All he could do was stare at her beautiful blue eyes in the moon light, and try to ignore her breasts pressed against his arm.

Pacifica turned her face toward him with an eyebrow raised as if to say _why are you being such an idiot?_ Then her eyes met his, dropped to his lips quickly, and shot back to his. It was as if she hadn't even realized they were so close until that moment. After a second of hesitation, she closed the gap and kissed him.

Dipper was so shocked that he didn't even move. Was Pacifica actually kissing him? What should he do? What did this mean? Dipper hadn't made a plan for what to do if this happened!? Before he could even think of what to do next Pacifica pulled away, her eyes wide as the full moon out tonight.

"Oh my god, Dipper. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. That was so stupid. I'm such an ass. Just forget it happened." She sighed and buried her face in her hands.

After recovering from the shock of the kiss, Dipper had to wait for his brain to catch up with the shock of Pacifica saying it was stupid. With no plan in his pocket for this situation—he never would have thought she would kiss him—he had to listen to his gut. He hoped his gut would get it right. "Don't apologize. You're not an ass. I am. A beautiful girl kisses me and I can't even think fast enough to kiss her back when I had the chance to."

Pacifica peeked though her fingers at him. "You think I'm beautiful?"

It was Dippers turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "Of course I do. How could I not? Your smart, sweet, funny. Your eyes are the perfect shade of blue, and for some reason, I even like that you are more sarcastic than I am. You make me think, and try harder."

Lowering her hands, Pacifica smiled at him. "I am better at sarcasm, aren't I."

"And humble," he chuckled. Dipper brought his arm out and pulled Pacifica into a hug. She hugged him back.

"I think you're pretty great, too," she mumbled into his shoulder. "I have for a while." Pacifica pulled back, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and plowed on. "I don't know when it happened, but I guess it has been for a few years. I really like you. I can't believe I'm even telling you this now. I was not planning on having this conversation tonight, or ever, but I guess it's a good thing since you think I'm beautiful and smart and other things. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around all the time because I can be kind of a bitch, but we are still friends so you can at least tolerate me—"

Dipper kissed her. He kissed her. She was ranting and he couldn't get a word in. It was Pacifica's turn to be shocked. He pulled away. "I like you, too. So much. I never would have believed you felt the same things for me. I'm a geek and you're so…not. But I'm not going to question it. I'm just going to kiss you again before you wake up and realize it's me here, and not someone who actually deserves you."

He went for another kiss, but Pacifica stopped him. Dipper tried to keep the hurt off his face, but didn't so a very good job. "No Dipper," she explained. "You're wrong. I don't deserve you. You are smart, funny, nice and so hot." Her cheeks flared bright pink, even in the moon light. "So just don't undersell yourself."

"I'm hot, am I?" Dipper lifted the right corner of his lips.

Pacifica laughed. "Great, now you're the conceded one."

Dipper smiled, placed a hand on the back of her neck under her hair, and pulled Pacifica into a real kiss. This time they were both fully prepared, and had zero shock to get over. It was a slow kiss, soft and testing. Pacifica moved her hands to his back, while Dipper ran his other hand down her waist to settle on her hip. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. It moved from testing to passionate quickly from there.

No longer slow, Dipper was gaining courage, and pulled Pacifica into his lap. She straddled him, and moved her hand to around his neck and in his hair. He held onto both of her hips when she lightly pulled on his hair to get a better angle for the kiss, eliciting a deep moan from him. Dipper pulled back for a moment of air, and Pacifica moved on to his neck, placing wet kisses from his pulse point to his ear.

When she got to his ear, he went crazy, and forgot about everything else. It was just him and her and no one else in the world. Dipper moaned even louder, and went back to Pacifica's soft lips. He ran his tongue over them, and she opened her mouth to let him in. Dipper pulled her bottom lip in between his teeth and lightly bit her. Pacifica crooned and pressed every part of her against him.

Dipper lost just about every ounce of control he had left. He continued to kiss and play with her lips as he pulled her hips closer to him. He had been hard for quit some time now, but it was officially fully erect now. Pacifica ground herself against him and he could only focus on that. He rest his forehead against her shoulder while he growled. She moaned as she held onto his head, her hand in his hair on top of it. Dipper moved his hands under her purple shirt, and up her back. Her skin was so smooth, and toned.

"Pacifica," Dipper panted. "Either we stop now, or I can't promise I can later."

She groaned in frustration. "Shit, Dipper." Her voice had gone deep and husky. "That was insane." She rested her chin on his head and tried to catch her breath. "But you're right. We should slow down. A tree house isn't the best place to have sex for the first time."

Sighing, Dipper sat up, and looked into Pacifica's eyes. They were half-lidded, and bright with lust, longing and something else he couldn't quite figure out but was excited to investigate later. He was sure his were a mirror of her's, but brown. He kissed he one last time, and said, "Correct. If we get to that point, I would like it to be a bit more magical than in a tree house hunting for mysterious fairy sized dogs. And when I say magical, I mean romantic. No literal magic involved."

Pacifica gave him a sleepy smile. "Thats good. Because _when_ we get there, I would appreciate rose petals and candle light. Not persepshroom powder and a visit from the Love God."

"Deal," Dipper yawned. He readjusted himself, and Pacifica lay her head on his chest. After wrapping his arms around her they both fell asleep surprisingly fast.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ding!_

Dipper and Pacifica shot up straight, both fully awake.

 _Ding!_

Dipper focused on the sound. It was one of the traps.

 _Ding!_

"It's one of the traps." Pacifica stated sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. It was early morning. The sun was just rising, and the sky wasn't even any color yet. Just a blue shade of gray.

"Thanks Pacifica." Dipper replied dryly, and then all the events of the past evening came flooding back. His cheeks flamed. Pacifica seemed to be having a similar epiphany because her face was the color of a strawberry. "So, we kissed last night..."

"Good to know your memory is intact." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you ok? I'm ok, if you're ok, but if you're not ok, thats ok, too." Dipper shut his mouth before more anxious babbles slipped out.

Pacifica smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm ok. As long as you are."

He let out a breath of relief. "Yep. Sure am."

 _Ding!_

They both turned to the trap.

"We should get that." Pacifica said with a little reluctance. "But I want to talk about this after." Her tone left no room for negotiation. Not that Dipper could have if he wanted to because she was down the tree and trudging to the trap though the clearing by the time Dipper had figured out how to get the blanket off his legs.

For sleeping in a tree, he had slept surprising well. His back and neck hurt for sure, but he felt calmed. As he climbed down the ladder, Dipper replayed last night in his mind. _I like you_ , she said. _You're smart_ , she said. _You're hot,_ she said! Pacifica Northwest thought he was hot and had made out with him last night. He almost didn't believe it, but he had the blue balls to prove it.

As he caught up with Pacifica, she dejectedly said, "Nothing's here."

"Crap." Dipper crouched down to investigate the trap himself for clue. "The food's gone, but no tiny monster."

"Nope. But maybe there is something on the tapes?" Pacifica suggested hopefully.

Dipper perked up at the thought. "Right! We should go back right now and find out." He started to walk away. Then he turned 180 degrees, and came back the way he went. "But first we should clean up our stuff."

…

Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper lead the way to the "secret" lab. When Great Uncle Ford was gone, Dipper had unlimited access to the computers down there. No one else wanted to use them so he went down if he wanted some quiet and had no desire to go to the woods.

"You can just drop the bag over there." He tossed his backpack to indicate where "there" was, and sat in front of the computer.

"Sure thing." Pacifica did the same thing and sat in a chair close to Dipper's to watch. She made him nervous at first (especially after admitting that they had feelings for each other), but once he got into the groove of things he tuned the nerves out and just focused on the task.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted some time later.

He jumped and hit some of the wrong keys. "What?" He ask, coming out of his programming trance.

"I asked you what you were doing," Pacifica said a little peeved that he hadn't been paying attention to her.

"Don't be offended, Paz. He doesn't listen to anyone when he is at the computer doing his thang." Mabel walked down the steps with pancakes and orange juice. She had on one of her signature sweaters and headband. Today was a butterfly. She and Dipper still looked remarkably similar, but over the years, he had grown to be a head taller than her (alpha twin). "Breakfast?"

"Yes please!" Dipper shouted over his shoulder as he turned back to the computer to fix his extra key strokes.

"Thanks Mabel." Pacifica met her half way and grabbed the tray.

"Did you have a successful evening?"

"Don't know yet," Dipper continued to shout from his chair. "Gotta watch the video."

"So you made a video, huh." Mabel waggled her eyebrows. "Must have been a successful evening." She laughed. Dipper didn't understand the suggestive tone his twin was using, but his face warmed anyway. He never told Mabel about his crush.

"Shut it, Mabel." Pacifica elbowed her friend without spilling anything on the tray.

"Ouch!" But it must not have hurt that bad because Mabel still laughed. "I'm going over to Grenda's. Enjoy your…pancakes!"

"That was weird," Dipper said after Mabel left. "I don't understand why she would think something happened."

"Because I was alone in the woods with you, and she knows I like you." Pacifica's face was getting redder by the second.

"How does she know!"

"Well, she just guessed one day, and I tried to deny it but she saw through me." Pacifica handed Dipper an orange juice, looking embarrassed, and sat next to him so they could share the pancakes.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Dipper would have asked Pacifica out if he had known. He was a little more than frustrated with his sister.

Pacifica swallowed her bite of pancake and shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows. She always has a plan for matchmaking. I thought for sure she would tell you even though I told her not to. I was nervous for weeks that you would come up to me and tell me to shove off."

"When did this happen?" Dipper was in investigation mode.

"About two years ago?" Pacifica looked even more embarrassed.

"WHAT! I could have asked you out two years ago, and you would have said yes?"

"Yes..." Pacifica said slowly, as if she didn't really want to admit it.

Dipper was going to throttle Mabel when he saw her again. She would mess with everyone else's live loves, but not his! She had tried before, but when she could have made a real difference she kept quiet. Mabel was dead meat.

"It's ok, Dipper." Pacifica put her hand on his arm. "We figured it out eventually on our own, right?" _She almost looks worried_ , thought Dipper.

"I quess we did," Dipper leaned over for a kiss, but stopped half way there. "Just to be clear, it's ok if I kiss you now."

Pacifica closed the distance with a long kiss. "I suppose it does."

"Good," Dipper kissed Pacifca one more time before turning back to the computer and grabbing a pancake off the top of the pile. "You asked what I was doing?"

"I did."

"I am writing a quick program to help search the video so we don't have to sit here and watch the whole thing nine times." Dipper kept typing as he explained. "I am almost finished and then we may have to wait a little while for it to pull all the scenes with movement out for us to watch separately."

"Cool. I have no idea how you are doing this, but it sounds smart so I'll just sit here and finish my orange juice." Pacifica took a sip to emphasize her point.

"You do that..." Dipper trailed off. He was in programming mode again.

Just like he promised he was finished in less than ten minutes and just like she promised she finished her juice.

"So it's going to take a few hours to run. What do you want to do?" Dipper said spinning his chair to face the pretty blonde next to him.

"I suppose we should talk about last night." Pacifica's tone left no question as to what they were going to do next, even if her cheeks turned red again.

Dipper readjusted his hat. "Ok," he gulped, took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I guess the first thing I want to know is if you are happy with how things went. You said some things, and seemed into it last night, but that was in the heat of the moment." She couldn't seem to make eye contact with him. "You could have changed your mind about where you wanted things to go since then."

"I was, and am, super happy with how things went last night. I've been wanting that-this-for a long time." Being honest was not easy.

"Good to know. You're turn for a question." She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze that seemed to say _thanks, go on,_ and _you can ask me anything_ all at the same time.

Dipper thought about it and asks the scariest question of all. "Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Like as a date? Or because you're hungry and don't want to eat alone?" Pacific looked skeptical.

"A date." For someone so smart she was being a little obtuse. "I thought that's what we were leading to, with all the kissing and talking and other stuff."

"I was just making sure! No need for the sass." Pacifica tried to sound exasperated, but it didn't quite work out because of the smile ruining the effect. "Yeah, I'll go to dinner."

Then it was Dippers turn to smile like an idiot, but he tried to act like it was no big deal. "Cool. So how about I pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds great. Where are we going?"

"Hummm..." Dipper hadn't thought that far ahead. "It's a surprise."

"That's fine, but what should I wear?" Pacifica looked as if she was planning outfits in her head already.

"Something nice." Dipper was forming an idea. "We will be eating somewhere fancy."

"I can handle that. We may have lost our fortune, but I still have a few nice things." She winked at Dipper. He gulped and tried to breath through the thought of Pacifica in her "nice things".

"I'm going to go then and get ready." Pacifica yawned. "And maybe take a nap. Because while my pillow was quiet comfortable, we had an early wake up call from a monster trap."

Dipper remembered Pacifica lying on him last night and had to breath through that thought as well. "Sounds like a plan. Me too. To all that." His brain seemed to be working at half capacity with half the power being put towards thoughts of Pacifica.

"Don't watch the video without me," she commanded as she stood up to leave.

Dipper held his hands up in surrender. "Wouldn't dream of it." He got up, too, and walked Pacifica out. It was more that a little awkward. They had done the same thing a million times but this time was different because they had been kissing and were meeting later for a date. Not to mention he had a boner last night and that was extremely embarrassing in hind sight.

"See you at seven?" Pacifica asked when they got to her car, sounding nervous, too, which made Dipper feel better. They both didn't fully understand what was happening.

Gaining back some confidence, he said, "I'll be there," and kissed her one last time. He watch her drive away in her (used) red Ford Focus. Once she was out of sight, Dipper ran into the Mystery Shack.

As soon as he entered the gift shop Soos asked in an unbelieving tone, "Dude, were you just kissing Pacifica Northwest?"

Dipper sighed in relief. "Good, you're up. I need your help. Yes I was kissing Pacifica."

Soos seemed to think about this for a moment then shrugged. "What can I do, Dude?"

...

Pacifica shouldn't have worried about Dipper watching the video because he and Soos spent the rest of the day setting up for his date. Dipper decided to have dinner at the Shack so he had a lot of work to do to make things fancy. Plus he had to make food and get ready. There was little time for anything else.

Soos only asked a few questions while they were setting up outside, which was nice because Dipper didn't have a whole lot of answers at that point. He didn't know if they were dating, boyfriend/girlfriend, just seeing how the night went before figuring out it was a terrible idea and never speaking again... Dipper was taking the "act casual till it comes up" perspective. But yeah, she was a great kisser.

When 6:30 finally rolled around Dipper was ready. The table was set, the food prepped, Soos at his grandma house, Mabel was texted and warned upon pain of death not to enter the premises until tomorrow, and he was in his suit and tie. He hopped in his black Jeep Wrangler—doors and roof intact—and drove to Pacifica's house.

Since they lost the mansion, she lived in a nice neighborhood on the other side of Gravity Falls. They lost most of their money, but after the sale of the mansion went through they had enough for a big house with a pool. They just didn't have peacocks wandering about. Her parents wallowed in self pity, but Pacifica didn't mind the change once she had gotten used to it. They could have been far worse off than they were.

Dipper showed up early like he had hoped and waited for a few minutes down the street. He had to build his confidence up and didn't want to seem too eager. In the end, though, he was too excited to wait till 7:00 so he turned the car on and drove up to the house.

He hadn't even had a chance to knock on the door before Pacifica was there pulling him back to the jeep.

"What's the rush, Pacifica?" Dipper asked as he was trying not to fall down the Northwest's front walk.

"I don't want my parents to see. And before you get all offended, it's not you, I just don't feel like dealing with them and being in a bad mood because they were rude," Pacifica said in one breath, looking over her shoulder to make sure they got away with no snooping parents at the window.

"Well then we better get going!" Dipper scooped Pacifica up in his arms and ran her, laughing and screaming in delight, to his Jeep. No offense was taken by her reluctance to have her parents know about the date. Her parents would probably never approve of him unless he made a million dollars a month. He set her down and opened the door. "For you m'lady." He held out his arm to help Pacifica get in the tall vehicle.

Once she was in, he ran around to the drivers side and climbed in. Pacifica was getting settled when he noticed her dress. In the rush to get away, he hadn't even seen how beautiful she was. Her dress was a short a-line with cap sleeves in a very nice lake foam green color that went every well with her signature purple eye shadow. Pacifica didn't wear it as heavily as she once did, but she couldn't give it up completely. She had her long blonde hair pulled up into a loose chignon with her full bangs and some loose tendrils framing her face. Dipper couldn't remember a time when she looked more stunning.

"You look amazing, by the way," he commented as he turning the car on and started to drive to the Mystery Shack.

"Yeah? I wasn't sure if this was too much or not enough, but you are in a suit so I think I did ok." Her cheeks were flaming up again. Dipper hoped it wouldn't take too long before they didn't feel so awkward around each other again. It was just a compliment. "It looks nice. The suit that is. I like it. You look very dashing in it."

Dipper's cheeks flamed up. Taking compliments was hard. "Thanks." He tried to act casual. It wasn't working.

After a few moments of intense silence, Pacifica burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, but this is so weird! Not in a bad way, I'm happy this is happening. It's just that I don't know how this works. I'v never dated my best friend before." By the end of her speech, the laughter had died and was replaced with real concern. "What happens if we start this, and turns out we are terrible together. Last night I didn't think about any of that."

Dipper hadn't thought of that either. He couldn't imagine his life without Pacifica in it. "Lets make a deal." He looked over at her to see her nod in agreement. "We give this date a shot. If by the end, it doesn't feel right, we will go back to being friends. No hurt feelings."

She thought about it for a minute. "That's a good idea," she agreed. "I want to see if this could work."

"Me too." He smiled at her and focused on driving. They finished the last few minutes in quiet with their own thoughts occupying them.

When they were getting closer to the Shack, Pacifica noticed they weren't getting closer to any restaurants, but closer to Dipper's home for the summer. "Did you forget something?" she questioned with a confused face.

"I hope not." Dipper said with mock anxiety.

"Well then why are we heading to the Shack?"

"You'll see." Dipper replied cryptically.

Pacifica rolled her eyes and sat quietly as Dipper turned down the drive for the Mystery Shack.

By the time they got there the sun was setting behind the mountains, and the sky was a dark red-orange color with purple clouds. In the woods the trees cast a shade over everything, causing an early darkness to settle. Dipper parked out front, and, after hopping out of the Jeep, ran around to help Pacifica down. Dipper hadn't noticed in the car, but she had on dark purple pumps (or at least that's what Mabel would call them) that made her legs look long and toned. He tried not to stare.

Pacifica looked at Dipper with a healthy amount of skepticism as she walked towards the front door. Dipper grabbed her arm and said, "Not that way." He couldn't keep the smile from popping up on his face. He was just so excited! He wanted to squeal, but he held that in just fine.

Pulling her around the back of the Shack, Dipper had Pacifica wait by the back while he went to plug in the best part. All of a sudden the shady back grove around the Shack lit up with hundreds of twinkle lights casting a dim glow over a table draped in a white cloth and chairs set up in the back. Wine glasses and silverware were already on the table. Dipper rushed over and lit a candle on the table. Earlier he had thrown rose petals around on the ground, and set a rose on Pacifica side. He finished the atmosphere with some old school jazz.

He rushed back over and held out his arm. "M'lady, may I escort you to the table?"

Pacifica distractedly raised her hand and grabbed his outstretched arm. "Did you do this?"

"Soos and I did, yeah." He pulled out her chair and she slowly sat, still taking in the romantic atmosphere. "I'll be right back, I'm going the go get dinner."

"Ok…" Pacifica couldn't seem to get over the change in the Shack. "I like the rose petals and candle light."

Dipper smiled as he ran into the house. Once inside he did a little victory dance. "She liked it, she liked it." He sang to himself. Once he got that out of his system, he checked to make sure all the food had finished well. The salmon he had in the oven was perfect, and the roasted asparagus was crispy on the tips and soft on the stems. He warmed the mashed sweet potatoes quickly and plated every thing. He slipped a bottle of wine under his arm and grabbed the two plates.

Pacifica was sitting patiently waiting for Dipper to return. She looked so beautiful sitting there, smiling, in the soft glow of the string lights. She had picked up the rose and it was now sitting in her lap. "I was wondering if you were ever coming back." She teased.

"No worries," he said as he placed a plate in front of Pacifica, and poured the wine. "I put way to much effort into this dinner to back out now." He smirked at her and she laughed.

Looking at her plate, she noticed what they were having. "I love salmon! And asparagus! Is this sweet potato?" She asked excitedly, pointing to the orange portion of the plate.

"Yep," Dipper said proudly, "I know how much you love them. And everything tastes better mashed with butter and cream."

Pacifica picked up her fork and dipped it into the potatoes. She closed her eyes moaned in delighted as she slowly pulled the fork from her mouth. Dipper stared at her pleasure, and was glad that he had seated himself already so he was covered by the table.

"These are delicious!" She said after opening her eyes again.

"Thanks." Dipper responded without any embarrassment this time. He knew he was a good cook. He took a cooking class in college for a liberal art credit and got an A. He got an A in all his classes, but those ones were easy—calculus, trig, physics. Cooking was a challenge he crushed with grace and civility. And a healthy dose of conceit.

As they ate, the conversation started slow; neither one knowing exactly how to proceed. But soon someone said something that the other laughed at, or someone started a topic they had debated a hundred times, and they forgot it was a date. They were just Dipper and Pacifica, and they were happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner lasted maybe an hour, with laughing and smiles, and after dessert of fruit and chocolate lava cakes—and a second glass of wine—Dipper made a fire and had set up big pillows and blankets making a cozy nest. Grabbing their wine glasses they laid by the fire with their backs resting on the copious amount of pillows. The sun had set and the air was a bit chilly. Dipper had removed his suit jacket and draped it over Pacifica's shoulders before dessert so the fire was a welcomed comfort for both.

Pacifica curled up into Dipper's side and he draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. They cuddled in silence for a while, just enjoying the night and each other, but soon Dipper started to get a little restless.

"So what do you think? Was that a success or a failure?" The wine had given him a buzz and a much needed confidence boost to push the conversation forward with less embarrassment than there would have been otherwise.

"Mmm…" Pacifica seemed to think for a second, and then sat up a bit, kissing him on the lips. "I would go with a success." She grinned at him.

Dipper dropped his head back. "Shew!" he breathed in relief. Setting his wine glass down, he looked at Pacifica with mischief in his eyes. He reached over and grabbed her by the waste, pulling her onto his lap, his jacket falling away. Laughing, she threw her arms over his shoulders to steady herself. They both went for the kiss that time, and it was one of pure joy and contentment. There was nothing wrong in either of their hearts as they kissed and laughed and kissed and giggled and kissed some more.

Pacifica pulled back and breathed huskily, "Hold on," and turned around to set her glass down next Dipper's. As she did, her breast pushed up giving Dipper a perfect view of her ample cleavage. She was always ahead of the game in that regard—she started to wear a bra when she was twelve, and only stopped growing in high school. He started to get hard. She turned back grinning like a fool, and caught Dipper ogling a them. He looked up into her eyes, and this time there was hunger in them. Lust had taken over.

Dipper picked Pacifica up and laid her down, pulling a pillow for her head. He kissed her this time with passion and need. She kissed him back with just as much desire. No more laughter was heard from either of them.

Pacifica pulled her knees up and rested her feet next to Dipper's knees on either side, her skirt bunching around her waist. Dipper supported himself on his left elbow while his right hand caressed her cheek, chests touching. She ran her hands along his back and neck resting one at the nape of his neck and the other around his ear, playing with it. She pulled his head to the side, kissing a trail to the same ear. When she pulled his earlobe in between her lips he went cross eyes it felt so good.

Soon he couldn't stand it and took his turn. Sliding his right hand down her toned leg, Dipper moved to her neck with kisses trailing little nips to her collar bone. He ran his tongue from the hollow of her neck to her shoulder along it. Dipper thought she tasted amazingly sweet, like honey. Pacifica moaned and arched her back to exposed her neck so Dipper could have better access. Her breasts pressed into his chest more and he remembered his destination. He traveled back to the center of her body, making a few stops here and there along the way for a kiss or a bite. Then slowly moved down to the neckline of her dress. He left her leg to pull the sleeve down, and lower the neckline even further so the top of her lacy bra was exposed. Dipper kissed the top of her half exposed breast and caressed it through the layers, running his thumb over her nipple, or so he assumed when she arched again and gasped in pleasure. Her right hand was tangled in his hair while the other was pulling his shirt free and exploring the hard plane of his back with her finger nails.

It was becoming increasingly obvious there were too many layers on. They were both so turned on and worked up that they didn't even notice the cold anymore. Pacifica sat up and reached behind her to unzip the dress as Dipper pulled his tie off and undid the buttons. He reached down to Pacifica's waist and slid his hands up her whole body, taking the dress with her. He pulled it carefully over her head, and tossed it aside. He sat back and admired her body for a few moments. She was curvy in all the right places, and flat in the rest. He knew she liked to do yoga, and it certainly kept her in good form. She sat propped on her hands, chest on full display. He seriously wondered how she stayed contained in the lace. Her matching black bra and panties glowed enticingly in the fire light.

"Do you like what you see?" Pacifica asked with a smirk and an eyebrow raise. She was so sexy.

Dipper groaned. "Fuck yes." He responded with no nonsense and pulled her in for a rough kiss. He had to have her as close as possible. With his shirt open their chests touched and Pacifica slide her hands around his sides to his back again. She moved them to his shoulders, pushed the shirt off, and dragged him back down. Then she moved to his belt and started to undo his pants. She brushed against his hard length and he groaned again, but it also reminded him where they were heading.

He reached down and stalled her hand on his zipper. She looked up confused and a little hurt. Dipper had to catch his breath, but then said. "If you do that, I'm not going to be able to stop. I want this too bad. I just want to make sure you are on the same page. We have know each other for ten years, but this is not something we ever talk about. I don't know where you're at and I'm not going to assume anything."

Pacifica looked relieved. "Good thinking. I'm not a virgin if that is what you were wondering." It was what he was wondering, but wasn't surprised to hear that. She knew what she was doing. "And I'm clean," she added as an after thought.

"Awesome. To both of those things. Me too. To both of those things." He lost his virginity his freshman year of college, and had various girlfriends though out his time at school. None of them lasted long, but he learned a few things along the way. "This is the stuff I'm talking about, though. Is there anything else you want to know, anything you want to tell me. I know a lot about you, but are you sure you want to have sex right now? There is no rush. If you're in for the long hall, so am I."

She looked at him with a mixture of happiness and skepticism. "Are you asking if I want to be you're girlfriend?"

Dipper flared with embarrassment. He didn't mean to ask that, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. He more he liked it, the less embarrassed he became. "Yeah," he said with a growing smile. "I guess I am in a round about way. We don't have to agree to that just yet, but that would be my goal in the end."

"Well, then I guess I'm in for the long hall." She gave Dipper a shy smile, and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "But you're right. We have lots of time. No rush."

They sat for a few heart beats, and then Pacifica said with a shoulder shrug, "Or we could just have sex now."

"Oh thank god." Dipper dragged her close for another kiss, and another, and another. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Pacifica pushed Dipper into flipping and took his turn on his back. Throwing her leg over his hips, Pacifica straddled his groin lowering down to grind on his dick though his dress pants. Moaning, he closed his eyes and clung to her hips. He had softened a little while they were talking, but now he was fully erect and throbbing.

Pacifica lowered herself down to kiss him quickly, and then stood. She unbuckled her bra, and slowly lowered the straps down off her arms. Dipper was transfixed. Her breast were perfect; soft, perky and glowing in the campfire light. Her nipples were hard, whether in arousal or the chill in the air, he didn't know and didn't care. She let the bra fall into her hands, threw it over to the growing pile of clothes, and removed her panties. She stepped back to Dipper and lowered back down to straddle him again.

He couldn't help himself. Dipper reached up and grabbed both breasts in either hand. Running his thumbs over her nipples, she threw her head back and moaned, but louder this time. She pressed down on his hardness and fell forward, grinding faster on him. He continued to fondle her breasts. She reached up with one hand and held his over her breast, lacing their fingers together. She removed that hand and laid a kiss on his palm.

Then she lowered down and kissed his chest, and racked her teeth over his skin. He squirmed with delight. She was making progress down his body, and when she got to his manhood, she pulled him into her mouth through all the layers. It was so tantalizing, Dipper almost reached down to get undressed for her, but she didn't take too long. After a quick bob, she finished unzipping his pants, and she pulled him free. He sprang up and sighed with relief and want. She pulled his pants all the way off, and then kissed her way up his thigh.

Dipper's legs moved apart to allow her better access. Pacifica massaged his inner thighs and was teasing his by getting so close she almost touched him, but then slide away again. After a few almost passes, she finally gave into his groans, and wrapped a hand around his length. She glided to the tip and swirled her thumb over the tip, watching to see his reaction. He jumped in shock, and threw his head back into the pillow.

Moaning loudly, he thrust his hand into her bun, shacking it looser. She quickly reached up and pulled the pin out of it, freeing her blonde locks. Without even bothering to shake it out she went back to focusing on his penis. After circling his penis head a few times with her thumb, she lowered her self down and pulled him into her mouth. Dipper gripped her hair even tighter, and after she passed up and down a few times, setting a rhythm, he started to guide her. She relaxed and let him lead her on how best to blow him. He was in heaven. Never in a million years did he think the angel before him would give him head.

Pacifica took over again, and started varying speeds, he was getting closer to the finish line so he pulled her back up to his lips. He could taste him on her, and it wasn't totally a turn off. I was the opposite actually. It made him hungrier for them to be as close as they could be. Dipper pulled Pacifica a little higher, and pulled her one breast into his mouth, sucking on it. Pacifica whimper, and supported herself on his chest. He sucked for a few seconds, bit it, then repeated it on the other side. After that he pulled her in for a slow kiss and ran a hand down her body. He slowly moved between their bodies and between her legs. He ran a finger through her folds, discovering she was hot and soaking wet. Pacifica stopped all movement, focusing on what Dipper was doing.

Having her full attention, he took his time and placed his thumb over her clit. Moving his thumb in small slow circles, he gradually picked up speed. Pacifica dug her nails into the blankets near his head, and Dipper took that as his cue to slip a finder into her. He went slow at first, but when she started to move with him, he spend up soon adding a finger with the second one.

"Fuck, Dipper!" she cried. "Shit!"

Pacifica rarely cursed, so Dipper was shocked he caused her to. It gave him confidence and he sped up his ministrations. She was so sexy, he didn't think he could stand it much longer. Pacifica must have had similar thoughts because she suddenly lifted off his fingers and breathed, "Condom?"

Not trusting his voice at the moment, he silently reached over under a pillow and pulled one out. He ripped the package, and slid it on. As soon as he was clear, Pacifica grabbed his dick and held it steady so she could lower down. They both groaned in pleasure. She was so warm, and tight, and wet. Pacifica slowly filled herself with him, clenched her eyes tight, and just held still. Dipper reached up and pulled her into a kiss. He couldn't think of a time when he was happier.

Soon the moment passed though, and they got down to business. Pacifica slowly started to move up and down his length, testing what was best. Picking up speed, she ground into him. He clung to her hips and focused on other things because, god, she felt good. He wasn't about to cut it short for her by finishing first.

Pacifica seemed to know what she was doing and Dipper just let her do her thing. He remembered how much she lover having her breast touched earlier though, and reached up a hand to do it again. He pinched her nipple and she yelled in delight.

"FUCK!" she shouted. "SHIT! Don't stop Dipper. That's great, Babe." He listened to her, but trained sides. She moaned again and rode him even harder and faster.

"Oh my god. I'm going to come." she panted. "I'm coming! Fuuuuuuck!" She pulled her head in and dug her fingernails into his chest, every muscle getting tight. She slammed into him a few more times, and rode out the waves of her orgasm. When she was finished, she threw her blonde head up and gave Dipper a lazy smile. She leaned in for a kiss and soon they were building back up.

Staying low, Pacifica started to move again to signal she was ready for Dipper to have his turn, and Dipper took over. He was so close already that after slamming up into Pacifica for a minute, he was already exploding into the condom with a deep groan. As his climax took over him, he lifted his hips into the air taking Pacifica along with him. He wanted to get as deep as he possibly could. She held onto his shoulders and let him ride it out. He dug his fingers into her hips, and lost track of everything for a second. Then the waves started to subside and he collapsed with Pacifica on top.

"Well," Dipper said when his breathing had returned to semi-normal. "That was fantastic." Pacifica just laughed, and slowly moved off of him. He felt cold and lonely as soon as she left, but he could feel his little guys seeping out then bottom of condom. He took it off, and grabbed two towels from under the same pillow where the condom was.

"You came prepared," Pacifica noticed as he handed her one.

"Just didn't want to be caught in the middle of something and have to stop," he said, trying to act casual as he cleaned himself off. Pacifica was doing the same. Now that they were calming down, Dipper realized the fire was low and the night was getting chilly. "If you want, you can stay here tonight. Or I can take you home if you would prefer that."

She thought about it for a second. "If its ok with you, I want to stay."

Dipper smiled in relief. "Yeah, that's great with me." He pulled her naked body close to him and kissed her slow on the mouth. He could feel her own smile in the kiss. He stood up, took care of the fire, and grabbed their clothes.

Pacifica had stood up and strode with confidence to the Mystery Shack. "You coming?" She called over her shoulder.

Dipper was trying to memorize the way her ass looked in the moon light, but called back, "yeah!" anyway. They went up to the attic—stopping at the kitchen and bathroom for water and toothbrushing—, which was actually his room now. Dipper and Mabel stopped sharing a room the third summer they had stayed in Gravity Falls. He had a big queen sized bed up there and clean sheets with plenty of pillows. Pacifica climbed into bed first, claiming the left side, which was fine for Dipper because he was usually on the right.

He climbed in and scooted close to Pacifica. She moved back into him and Dipper draped an arm over her side and found her hand waiting for him. He sighed in contentment, and kissed her on the shoulder one last time. "Goodnight, Pacifica. I'm really happy you are here."

She kissed his palm. I'm really happy I'm here, too" she responded sleepily, and soon drifted off.

"I love you," he whispered, and drifted off himself.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry this took me so long to fix guys. I just moved so I only just got internet like 3 days ago, and the boxes are like Mount Everest, but there is no sherpa in sight. In other words, moving sucks dick.

The next morning Dipper woke up and felt a weight across his chest. Blinking at the sunlight streaming in though the window, he realized it was an arm. A girls arm. Pacifica Northwest's arm, and, yes, it was still attached to the rest of her body. She lay sleeping next to him with her head resting on his arm like a pillow. He couldn't actually see her face though. Her blonde hair was covering all but her nose. It was so cute and adorable, Dipper couldn't help but chuckle. He almost immediately regretted it because Pacifica stirred in her sleep. She pulled her arm across his chest, swiped the hair away from her face, and grinned sheepishly up at him with half closed eyes. "Morning," she mumbled and curled up closer to him draping her arm around his waist this time. Dipper rested his hand on her arm and started to lightly trace up and down with his finger tips. Pacifica sighed in content.

They lay like that for a few minutes more before Pacifica suddenly climbed on top of Dipper. They were both still naked from last night so it was pretty easy for Dipper to get a full view of any place he wanted to see. He pulled her down for a long kiss, and ran his hand down her back to rest on her round bottom. Pacifica pulled away and Dipper gave her a sleepy smile. "Good morning to you, too," he said to her in as cheerful a voice as he could manage first thing in the morning.

Dipper realized that he's wan't embarrassed anymore, or anxious, or nervous (well maybe a little nervous). They spent the whole night need with each other, and still wanted to be there in the morning. What was there to be embarrassed about? The thought energized him, and he was ready for another go—morning edition.

Holding on to Pacifica's hips, he sat up to meet her and kissed her deeply on the mouth. She moaned, and lowered her arms to rest on his shoulders. Then she moved her hands to his head and drew him closer. Dipper slowly wrapped both arms around her back and waist, and, while still kissing her, flipped her so she lay on her back. Pacifica wrapped her legs around Dipper and pulling him as close as she could, kissed him. Her kiss made him light headed and dizzy. He didn't think he would every get used to them.

Not feeling in the mood to drag on, Dipper reached between Pacifica's legs and easily slipped two fingers in her hot, wet folds. She gasped as the suddenness, but moaned and pulled him closer anyway. She was too distracted for kissing, and just focused on what Dipper was doing. In and out he went, rubbing her clit all the while. Dipper gave a wolfish grin at the sounds coming from her.

Pacifica dug her nails into his back, and bit his shoulder. She arched her back up and started to move in rhythm with his fingers. After a few moments of that, Pacifica reached down, pulled his fingers away, and grabbed his dick.

"Condom," she demanded. Dipper reach over to the night stand and pulled one out. he had it on in record time and Pacifica grabbed him again. She rubbed the tip of his penis around in her wetness a few times, and then pushed him inside her.

Dipper didn't have the patience he had last night, and after going in and out one time, he started to slam into her. Supporting himself on one arm, he held Pacifica's bottom up to gain better access, and reach as deep as he could. Pacifica held on and cried out in pleasure. "Oh yeah, Dipper! Just like that! Don't stop!" Dipper groaned at her words. They were not helping him control his release.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait too much longer. "I'm coming!" Pacifica yelled even louder.

 _Thank god_ , Dipper thought, and said, "Me too." He let go a deep, loud groan as he slammed into Pacifica the last few times, emptying into the condom. After his orgasm subsided, he collapsed on top of the blonde and gave a big sign of contentment.

Pacifica brushed the sweaty hair off his forehead and kissed it. "I could get used to this," she said, her voice husky with after pleasure of her own orgasm.

Dipper gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, me too."

They lay like that for a few more minute before Dipper thought it was time for breakfast. They got up, and took a quick shower together, before going down stairs for some breakfast.

"Looks like you guys had a fun night." Mabel sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal with a giant smirk on her face. She gestured to her friend's clothing with a spoon. Pacifica had on a pair of Dipper's shorts and his teeshirt since all her clothes were still outside.

Dipper was wrong. There was plenty to be embarrassed about. "Morning Mabel. Did you have fun with Grenda and Candy?" Maybe if he ignored her she would let it go.

"Not as much fun as you." Mabel took another bite of cereal, and continued her smirking.

"Probably not," Pacifica said matter of factly. "Can we have pancakes?"

Dipper stared in astonishment and muttered, "Sure." He grabbed a bowl and started to make the batter distractedly. How was Pacifica being so cool about this? Dipper though his face was going to melt form the blush he had.

"So are you two dating now? If not, what's going on?" Dipper was surprised Mabel didn't have a scrapbook out to take detailed notes about what was happening.

"Yes we are dating, no I'm not going to tell you any details," Pacifica responded for both of them. _So we are dating_ , Dipper thought. _Good to know._ He had planned to have this conversation over pancakes, but Mabel was also supposed to be elsewhere.

"I knew it!" Mabel squealed and hugged Pacifica. "I just knew you would get together!"

"Yes, Mabel. You are so smart." Pacifica said dryly.

"I know," Mabel said proudly.

"I'm going to go find my clothes, I'll be back." Pacifica kissed Dipper on the cheek as he flipped a pancake, and slipped out the door.

Dipper immediately rounded on his sister. "What are you dong here, I thought you were going to still be at Grenda's." He couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice.

Mabel just laughed. "I had to see if this was real or not! I've been waiting years for this to happen and I couldn't wait any longer."

"Oh, yeah. That's right!" Dipper almost forgot about what Pacifica confessed yesterday. "How come you never thought to tell me about Pacifica's feeling! I would have asked her out right then."

"Exactly," Mabel said cryptically then explained. "Look, if you had asked her out, you would have had the summer together, and that would be it. But now, you are both moving to the same city. You will be able to continue a relationship after summer is over. You won't have not go back to school."

Dipper processed this for a moment. "Ok. That does make sense. But how did you know we would admit our feelings now?"

"I didn't, but if you didn't figure it out this summer I was going to take matter into my own hands. Like yesterday. Just adding a layer of suggestion to the conversation."

"You don't have to do that anymore. You can be subtle about it"

"Please, Dipper. I'm never subtle." Mabel swaggered to the sink and placed her cereal bowl down just as Pacifica came back inside.

"Pancakes ready?" she asked peering around Dipper to check on his progress. She must have put her things in the Jeep because her arms wrapped around his waist.

"EEEEE! I'm so happy for you guys!" Mabel group hugged them. "I was so worried you two would never figure it out and I was going to have to do all the hard work." She released them and ran out the door shouting, "I'm going to go tell everybody!"

"Good thing you already know her." Dipper said as he finished the pancakes.

Pacifica just laughed. "Right. I bet she already has a sweater made for us."

"Truth."


End file.
